


still wanna leave?

by notcha_son



Series: Flowers do to Suns (Semi-Dirty Edition) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son
Summary: Levi wants to run away Eren attempts to make him stay
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Flowers do to Suns (Semi-Dirty Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666624
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	still wanna leave?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this baby like years ago and finally released it to the world. Btw Eren is Mexican because I said so and I self indulged in that short lived 2014 or 15 trend of Latino Eren so there’s that

"So what? That's all? After everything you're just getting your ass on a plane and leaving?" Eren was impossibly angry.

On the other hand, Levi was completely collected on the outside. He was packing up his suitcase, folding things neatly with his back facing Eren. The sight alone made Eren's temper get worse.

"Yes. I told you this is only a business matter. Nothing else."

Eren hardly even heard him, pacing and raging. He couldn't focus on anything other than the burning in his chest. Levi only used him. How stupid can he be to fall for such a trap? What else could've been expected from a rich bastard? He should've seen it coming. Perhaps he did, but was too into this French, pretty blue eyed model ass of a person to pay any attention to it. The brunet felt regret starting to crawl in and under.

Who would want a poor Mexa kid when they can have the world?

A moment passed until Eren laughed. It was bitter, just like the smile that broke out. "Business?" He turned to face him slowly, his eyebrows pinched together. He walked closer, giving off an intimidating aura. Levi shivered dispite not being able to see him. The man's eerie voice was enough to excite something within him.

"No me la pelas." His glare fixed on the man's pale eyes when he turned around. Levi didn't understand what the hell he said, but soon forgot about it as he turned and steadily focused on Eren, who was now only three feet away and counting.

"I don't believe hookups are part of “professional” business matters, Levi,” he stopped inches away from the carefully quiet man, his devilish expression poisoning Levi, "I may be a cluless, poor Mexican kid you could care a crap less about, but I know that much. Hell, I wasn’t even a part of your contract with my uncle. You chose to fuck me behind his back." Levi let out a small, shaky breath at Eren's tone.

Eren let his hands roam down to the older man's waist, "Is it part of your job to make out with your colleague's nephew in his own office?" His voice dropped an octave lower, breathing the words softly in his ear. Levi shut his eyes, struggling to fight off the warmth in his body.

"How about staring me down while I'm shirtless during work?" He bit his lip once the brunet tightened his grip on his hips and kissed right under Levi's ear. His hands were curled into fists, fighting the urge to pull him closer. He just realized how far deep he got himself into this and still didn’t give a damn.

"This isn't anywhere close to a business matter, Levi." Eren's voice was soft and seductive. Levi was hardly able to supress a small, weak moan. The brunet pulled away from Levi's neck, staring intensely into his eyes.

"Stay." That small command nearly made Levi's knees buckle.

_Oh, god, yes._

Levi let out a breathless decline, "No, Eren..." He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck either way, disregarding whatever it is he said or thought.

He just wanted Eren.

He wanted to break under him and scream in result of Eren fucking into him.

He wanted everything.

"Why not?" Eren chuckled, already knowing he didn't mean it. He teased him, stepping back a bit. The small inch of a distance felt like miles to Levi. He almost cried out a plea for him to come closer, to push him onto the bed behind him and just take him.

"I..." he gulped, trying to keep it together but failing miserably, "Eren, I can't- I want- I-" Levi gasped, not expecting for Eren to press his lips to his. It was harsh and lustful, everything Levi wanted and desired. Their bodies were brough together and holy fucking damn did the fiction on their crotch feel electrifying despite only being faint.

It was cut off as soon as it started, irritating Levi. His arousal was frustrating him too much. A whine could've made it out of him if he wasn't holding out to that last drop of control. _God, Levi, you’re pathetic._

Eren was only bothering him, pulling on his bottom lip while moving away.

_Eren, please!_

"What do you want?" Eren asked darkly and pushed Levi to the wall next to them just as aggressive. Levi was frustrated at the fact that he didn't just throw him on the bed. It's right fucking there.

Why can't he just admit it? Why does he hold back? He doesn’t give a shit if Eren doesn't have a luxurious life style, never has. He's a sexy, hard working motherfucker with the best personality Levi has ever come across. And he’s tall. What is there to lose? _Your job, maybe._

Levi couldn't answer thanks to Eren mouthing at his neck, jaw and anywhere he could cause tingling over the raven's sensative skin. He pressed his body onto Levi's, the pressure making Levi's head roll back on the wall. "E-eren..." He gasped, moaning at the feel of Eren's lips that finally met up with his own. They swirled their tounges together, Levi desperately pulling him as close as they can. Levi relished the moment, fearing that this would only last as long as the last time they fucked.

They gasped for breath, and Levi took the opportunity to somewhat speak.

"Eren, I want you. Please, I don't care, just do whatever you want with me." Eren was pleased at his helpless and utterly broken expression, let alone the way he basically begged. He was still angry, but decided to indulge in this possibly last opportunity with Levi. Eren just wanted him. 

Eren took no time to pick him up and wrap his legs around his waist. He slammed Levi onto the wall, groaning at the harsh yet pleasing friction on his crotch. Levi half screamed and tightened his legs around Eren, throwing his head bad at the sadistic pleasure the brunet loved to use on him.

"Fuck, Eren!" He gasped, loving the feeling of Eren's grinding hips on his crotch and lips on his neck. Levi was a whimpering mess. Eren enjoyed every single one of his lewd noices and gasps, moving slower but harder just to make them louder.

Eren wanted more.

He wanted this to be painfully arousing and slow.

He wanted Levi absolutely broken under him.

Eren brought his lips to Levi's for another passionate kiss. Levi's head was cloudy and fully taken to the dirtiest places in Hell. The brunet didn't let him breathe or give him what he wanted just yet.

He loved Levi's fingers running into his hair, desperately pulling for more, perhaps a plead for air.

Levi manages to pull him back, gasping heavily with mixed moans and whimpers from Eren's devilish movements.

"Eren!" He groaned, trying to understand how the Hell Eren manages to move his hips to meet up to Levi like this while attacking Levi's neck. Levi was enthralled into the feeling, not caring how reckless Eren was being or how much he's arousing Levi.

He loved it.

"Please, please..." Levi's mouth was open to plead. "Do it, Eren..." He begged breathlessly, wanting Eren naked and pushing into him with harder jerks from those godly hips of his.

Eren stopped all together, making Levi whine until he realized he was thrown onto the hotel bed. Levi grew excited when Eren crawled on top of it andtowards him. He sat on his heels inbetween Levi's legs. The raven pulled himself up to use his elbows as support for his shaky body. His lustful eyes made the blood go straight to Eren's groin. Levi became daring, opening up his legs further and rubbing himself through his pants, his hips bucking up for Eren to feel just how much he wants this without looking away. The brunet nearly lost it to that small erotic moan that left past his lips, just for him. The man's blush and sharp pants was enough for his growing erection to hurt.

He waisted no time to pull his shirt over his head, exposing proof of hardwork and flexing muscles. Levi's hooded eyes traveled over and he basically drooled. Eren crawled over Levi, forcing him to cowar on his back.

"You'll pay for that..." Eren whispered, grounding his hips down on Levi's. The raven's groan was cut short with a heated kiss. Levi snaked his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled at his silky hair. His hips pushed up to meet with Eren's unexpectedly, making the brunet gasp before starting to work on Levi's pants. He wanted to feel his burning skin under his fingers, slick with hot sweat.

They were both panting messes by now. Levi became dirtier, kissing and biting at the younger's neck, chest, and licking in sensative places. He pulled the brunets pants lower all the while, running his fingers over his hip bones where he discovered was one of Eren's weak spots. Eren was becoming desperate, fumbling with Levi's button up before growing inpatient and ripping it open.

Eren brought their swollen lips back together as he pulled Levi's slacks out of the way. Now completely bare, they brought themselves together again. Scratching, moans, groans, and their hard panting had both of them driven insane. Levi was so far gone he hardly noticed Eren reaching for the nightstand drawer, busying himself with Eren’s neck and collarbones pressed to his lips.

"Eren-" Levi cut himself off, feeling Eren enter a lube covered finger into him. Thank God this hotel had some. He keened at the feeling of it moving inside,almost seeing stars when the numbers kept growling. Once at three fingers, Levi knew damn well he was more than ready and Eren was just being an ass.

"Eren, god dammit hurry!" Eren chuckled, pulling away. "No té puedo resistir cuando te pones así..." Eren murmured in his fluent tounge, riling up the other even though he didn't understand. He picked up some similarities to French but didn’t bother to try and decipher it. Levi panted hungrily as he watched Eren slip on a condom, curtesy of the hotel. He yanked Levi's hips up his own thighs, gripping harshly at them. The sheets followed Levi's bare and glistening body, a sight that made Eren all the more aroused. While positioning himself, he decided to make this Hell.

"Like this, Levi?" He breathed, only letting the head of what Levi wanted tease his entrance. Levi whined, nodding and biting his knuckles with tear rimmed eyes. _God, yes._

"Say it." He commanded, gripping Levi's thighs harder, rubbing the head over Levi's entrance painfully slow. Levi was certain that bruises were forming but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Yes, like that Eren, please." Levi rambled, his head spinning in want.

Eren smirked, waiting a moment before pulling at Levi's hips and slamming inside him. Levi let out a loud moan. Scratch that, scream. It was nearly unbearable to feel so much pleasure and pain. He felt like he was being torn apart. He was gasping, his expression a mix between want and pained. A trail of tears ran from his eyes and down to his ears, Eren watching the whole time without any regrets. He loved seeing him so vulnerable, desperately gripping and scratching at the sheets, vaguely wishing they were grasping at his shoulders.

Impatient, he rammed into him again, adding a grinding mix afterward."Oh, god, Eren!" Eren groaned in response, pulling out slowly before jerking his hips back inside again and again, earning more heavenly yet sinful noises from the raven. The slow but hard thrusts had Levi moaning loudly.

Levi let out a breathless "Faster." The way he said it so desperately urged Eren to comply, torture plan going straight out the fucking window. Levi's cries became dirtier and louder, exciting a dark side in Eren.

Eren made sure his arms were comfortable besides Levi's head for support, kissing his cheek before thrusting savagely, wanting more of that feeling and more of those wanton moans of his. He got just what he wanted. Levi’s legs were shakily going higher the more he thrusted, allowing Eren to go deeper.

"Ah- Eren, more!" Levi sounded like he was in another world, mouth open and gasping. Eren groaned, biting on Levi's neck as his thrusts got harder.

Levi scratched down Eren's back, feeling him, ravishing everything he was giving him. His hips met up with Eren's jerking ones, making both of them moan and gasp. Eren wanted more. Why isn't it enough? He grabbed one of Levi's legs and raised it up in the air.

Suddenly, Eren made a harsher, more powerful thrust that hit Levi's prostate dead on.

"Mmm, Eren!" Levi screamed, swallowing the feeling of imense pleasure he just experienced. It went in deep.

Eren stopped. He was panting heavily, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows pinched together. His expression all together showed that he was concentrated on something.

Levi was frustrated and confused for that moment before Eren pulled out and sat up.

"Eren? Wha-" Eren shut him up by flipping him over on his stomach and raising his ass in the air. Levi's face flushed more, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna deny that he liked it. He showed that by arching his spine.

Eren leaned over to reach his ear, whispering, "I'm going to be rough now."

Levi shuttered and gasped.

Wasn't he already being rough?!

Before Levi could think about it further his hands were placed on the headboard by Eren. Levi's back was arched more and his legs were perfectly spread and ready. His muscular, lean body was flexed in a way that would make a prostitute blush.

He could feel the younger's eyes eating his body up, imagining everything he could do to destroy Levi. It visibly send shivers down his spine, something he knew drove Eren crazy. With confidence, Levi turned to face Eren with an expression that Eren couldn't help but gulp at.

"Break me."

Imediately, Eren gripped Levi's waist and pushed back in with a force that basically slammed Levi onto the wall. Levi screamed sin.

The new position let Eren's cock slide in deeper and hit Levi's prostate everytime he thrusted inside the raven. Levi was moaning Eren's name devilishly and his grip was almost slipping from the headboard. His body was hot, sweaty, and getting absolutely wrecked.

"Fuck, Levi, fuck." Eren moaned at the addicting feeling of being sucked and squeezed inside Levi. It only made it better as Levi ground his hips back for more, circling them. The mixture of grinding and senseless thrusting was unbearable for both of them.

Levi's moaning was enough to satisfy him.

"You feel so fucking good..." He bit on Levi's shoulder again, drinking up his body and sounds. His thrusts went back into a merciless state, making Levi bounce.

"E-eren I'm-" He was cut off by a gasp caused by Eren pumping his cock.

Eren's thrusts became more reckless and out of rhythm, signaling his release.

Not much longer Levi let out a long, high pitched moan as he came. It spilled on the headboard and sheets. Eren came a couple thrusts later, not bothering to pull out just yet. Levi had collapsed, brought to nothing but whimpers and tears, his over sensative body giving up and arms sliding down the headboard before laying breathlessly on the bed. Eren lay next to him, enjoying his high and catching his breath with Levi.

After about five minutes, Eren cheekily broke out a question. "Still wanna leave?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 
> 
> No me la pelas - “you don’t convince me” but like informal almost slang idk 
> 
> No té puedo resistir cuando te pones así - “I can’t resist you when you get like this”


End file.
